I'll Cover You
by PissyNovelist
Summary: "You will wake up soon." Rem spoke softly to Misa. She had hoped displaying the evidence in her sleep would make it easier to swallow. That was just a hope, of course. But when Misa awakes with a new outlook on her life, and the lives of others, no one could have expected the outcome. Smart!MisaxL pairing
1. Chapter 1

**A few years ago, I wrote 'I Could Actually Fall for You', which was a Smart!Misa story. After my yearly Death Note binge, I decided to write this. Don't know how I feel about it, don't know where it's going. We'll see. All I know is that there is Smart!Misa ahead.**

The land was broken, each section a sovereign nation between the Gods of Death. Here, it reeked of charred flesh and hair. The sky, a never ending abyss, swirled with hues of grey and black. Every so often, a winged figure would streak across, leaving the mist sliced to give a perfect window to the endless ocean of black above.

Misa Amane, however, felt safe here. Upon a hill she sat, legs crossed and shoulders relaxed.

Rem hovered in front of her, hands carved from bone reaching out to touch her. The large shinigami let her hands hover over the exposed flesh, the human gazing up at her with a small smile. She craved to touch the perky blonde all over; shoulders, arms, hands, and legs. Rem had imagined, for a few hours of every day since spotting Misa, how her skin would feel. Perhaps like satin and silk from the old world. But to touch her now would spoil her imagination. She withdrew her large hands and closed her eyes. If it was her dream, she could touch Misa all she pleased.

But this was not her dream.

It was Misa's.

"I must tell you some truths, dear Misa." Rem's blue lips moved slowly, along with her words.

"You can tell me anything! You know that." Misa laughed.

"Yes. Yes I do know this. Misa, he isn't going to live forever."

"Who? Light? Don't say that abut Light! He's Kira, he's gonna live forever." Misa, discontent with Rem's statement, crossed firm arms over her chest.

"No, Misa, not that he. The detective known as L. He will die tomorrow."

"Well duh! That I figured! He's in the way of Light's plan."

"Misa," Rem ducked her head down to gain the attention of the blonde ", you must know what will come of this. When I write L's true name in my note book, this will be over. Yagami will change."

"I know all of these things, Rem. He's gonna become the God of the brand new world, of course he'll change."Misa scratched her head, not understanding the route her friend was taking.

Rem sighed, not to let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, but exasperation.

"I want to warn you, Misa. I've let you do as your heart desires, not expecting much to come from it. But I've noticed a change within you, a quite recent change. It's become less about Kira and the ideals of Kira and more about the Yagami boy. To love is understandable. But I've seen love, dear Misa, and Light does not have the ability to feel it."

Misa said nothing. She cried instead. When Rem tried to speak, Misa stuck a hand up and cried harder.

"I desire the best for you-"

"No! You want me to be miserable! You're telling me lies!" Misa screamed, collapsing against the dead ground.

"If you will not believe my words, let me show you his." Rem waved her hand through the air, a jagged circle appearing in front of the pair.

"_Hey Light, I have a question for you." Ryuk said, a mouthful of apple muffling his words._

"_Sure." Light swivelled in his chair, a leg crossed over the other._

"_This Misa girl. Once you do, or don't, kill L… what's the plan? Marry her and make her queen?" Ryuk laughed his hearty laugh, the though clearly tickling his funny bone. Light, on the other hand, rolled his eyes, turning back around in his chair._

"_Once she kills L, I'll make sure we slowly drift apart. Maybe I'll just kill her, stop her from going crazy and telling anyone else. Yeah… probably just kill her."_

The circle disappeared and Misa was silent. A hand was clutched over her heart. She shook, ever so gently, mortified that the man she loved with every inch of herself…

"Did you make it up?" Misa whispered.

"Shinigami can do many things Misa, but we cannot create visions. I would never lie you to, dear Misa."

"What do I do? I've done so much for him. I cut my lifespan in half twice… I may not have many years left…" Rem bit her tongue. When Misa had done the eye deal with her the first time, Misa's life span had been an astounding one-hundred and eight; as a woman who did not partake in alcohol or tobacco, and ate well plus worked out, this was unsurprising to Rem. After the eye deal with Ryuk, she was bound to live until twenty-seven. She had a full eight years ahead of her. A full eight years to do the right thing, the noble thing.

Misa, unable to hear Rem's inner monologue, kept her head between her tucked knees. She hurt everywhere. Light had pried her chest cavity open and ripped her heart out. He had taken whatever light she had left within her soul.

"You must remember, Misa, that I had planned on writing the detective's name in the note book for you. For your relationship with the Yagami boy. I have noticed you respond better to the detective."

"I'm so terrified, Rem. It's starting to make sense, the pieces are clicking together. He was my entire world… it's all coming apart."

"There is no need to be afraid. I would have never told you if I thought your work would be destroyed. You will heal, you have time. You will love again, act again, walk in the daylight again."

"Ryu thinks I'm the second Kira! If I lose Light, I have no one! Everyone will believe Ryu,my life will never be the same after this!." Misa screamed, hands yanking at her hair

"Your life won't be the same, that much is correct. It is up to you to change it for the better. I will tell the detective I am the second Kira."

"He will never believe you. He's so smart, Rem. Smart and dangerous, just like Light." Her voice cracked when she spoke his name, her heart heavy with doubt.

"He'll have no choice to believe me. I'll give him no other option." Rem was persistent, as usual in matters that contained Misa.

"Everyone… Ryuzaki was right about Light, about his personality. Why didn't I listen?" Misa, rubbed her eyes, tired of tears. She heard the shinigami chuckle slowly, just for a moment, before she drew in a deep breath.

"Our hearts have the tendency to lead us. My heart is the reason why I let you stay with Yagami so long.I desired to see you happy." Rem was in her own crumbling world now. Knowing whatever the outcome of this situation, Misa could never be hers. But she offered the advice as it came. After all, seeing her Misa smile one last time would be enough for her.

Rem sat next to Misa, hoping her presence would sooth her aching heart. The blonde leaned her head over to the bony shoulder of the shinigami.

"You will wake soon." Rem spoke softly.

"Hmm." Misa sighed, give a nod, more to herself than anyone else.

"You know what you must do?" Rem knew Misa was smart, but she could never be sure. Misa had a tendency to get caught up in herself and her thoughts.

"Yeah. Thanks, Rem, for being honest with me. I never would have known…"

"I will see you at headquarters." Rem stood, her feet lifting off the ground, ready to allow Misa to leave this dream limbo.

When Misa woke up, she felt more rested than she had since meeting her… no, not her Light. Just Light.

"I've gotta keep L safe…"

**Hm. Not sure how I feel about this yet. I haven't written a story in a long time, work having drained me of all my energy (creative or otherwise)**

**xoxoPN**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, it's been awhile. But it was my yearly Death Note binge and I actually have some time to write! The continuation is happening now!**

Misa Amane, dressed in her usual attire and usual hair, walked to Headquarters with a robotic step. Her stomach churned with anticipation and worry. How was she going to handle today? How could she ever face Light, knowing his true intentions for her?

How could she have been so blind… to not know all of his promises were lies? He held is love out to her, and she followed, like a pig following a carrot hung on string. She held one hand within the other, her knuckles turning white; she couldn't believe how foolish she had been, blinded with love for a false idol.

"Time to put my acting skills to the test." She whispered to herself, jogging up the HQ steps, forcing a smile on her red painted lips. She buzzed the proper code and was let in instantly. She met the whole crew in their main hub, going her best not to stare at the back of L's head. Instead, she happily waved and smiled, have Matsuda a bear hug, and kissed Light on the cheek as he pulled away in what she assumed was disgust.

Misa looked to her left, seeing the large Shinigami offering a look of care; a look everyone else would assume to be indifference. Misa held a chilly hand to her heart, before walking forward, taking post on the swiveling chair beside the greatest detective.

"Any how are _you_ today, Ryu? Everyone's been whispering about you, saying you've been quiet!" She leaned forward, resting her face in her hand. The detective refused to look at her, but she saw him rush to swallow his mouthful of cake for her.

"I'm rather distracted today, Misa. I'm quite exhausted and I seem to be hearing things." Misa leaned back and sighed, his voice laced with his usual tone and inflections.

"Perhaps you should take a rest, detective. Today is the day." Rem hummed, casual and cool as she so often was.

Misa widened her eyes at the Shinigami's comment. _Today is the day_. That wasn't a simple statement; today was the day Light was going to beat L.

The model couldn't stop the harsh, unladylike exhale of breath. She had known it would eventually come down to Light asking Rem to write both Watari and L's name in her Death Note, but it seemed so soon. She may only have hours to save L and she didn't even have an idea for a plan yet!

"Speaking of rests, its lunch! Let's get out of this room and head upstairs to eat!" Matsu, smiled as he stood, and the whole team murmured in agreement. All stood to leave, except L, who kept his perch, obviously more than happy with his cake.

"Aren't you coming, Misa-Misa?" Matsu asked. Misa watched Light ignore her existence, already half way up the stairs with the team.

"No, not today! I already had lunch, and I can't have two lunches, I'm trying to watch my figure!" She patted her thin stomach, waving the innocent detective a farewell.

"So… _hearing_ things? What do you mean by that, Ryu? Are you going bonkers?" Misa laughed, trying to keep it light. She felt like if she could keep the odd man talking, she could keep the upper hand on the situation.

"I've been hearing bells. Which is nearly impossible, considering the thickness of the walls. But the roof is not far off. If there are bells, that's most likely where I can hear them. Then again," L began to mumble ", maybe I am going _bonkers_."

Silence infected them. L kept reading, scrolling, and typing; oblivious to the girl staring a hole in the side of his head. She couldn't blurt out that Light was Kira, that would immediately incriminate her as the second Kira in his eyes. She dropped her head against her arms, collapsing onto the computer desk.

'_What am I to do? There's nothing I can say… I'm going to have to incriminate myself to save this man. But it's worth it… it is worth it as long as Light can never use another girl like he's used me.' _Misa let her mind run wild. She pulled herself together, lifting her head to speak to L.

"Hey Ryu- _huh_?" L wasn't there. His cake was abandoned and his chair was swiveled backwards. How did he move without her noticing? Misa checked the surveillance cameras splayed in front of her, finding no trace of the man. As she was searching, her eyes fell on a shadowed figure, leaving through the roof window.

Misa was already running up the stairs, hoping L would still be there when she finally got there. She was out a breath and wheezing by the time she reached the roof, but she got there, and managed to bust through the door. There L stood, staring to the sky, sopping wet from the rain that must've started after she entered HQ.

"Hey!" She yelled, walking into the downpour with reckless abandon. She pulled her pigtails out to avoid any tangling, wrapping the elastics around her wrists. By the time she reached L's side, she was soaked, and had to force her hanging bangs away from her face.

"The bells. They're ringing. Can't you hear them?" He asked, giving Misa an off=handed glance.

"No… no, I can't. Where can you hear them from?" Misa replied, not able to see any of the building below through the rain.

"I think they're coming from a church. A wedding… a funeral. Something important; it's a three ring bell." L… _sighed_.

Misa took a moment to watch L, barefoot and soaked. He was looking into the sky, but just for a moment, because he let his eyes shut. His shoulders were hunched as usual, but not a hint of tension resided within them. His long, lanky hands were limp, his mouth was parted. Misa used the power of her eyes and glanced above his head.

_L Lawliet_, a man whose brain was always busy, was truly resting… he _knew _he was going to die today.

She felt privileged to be witnessing this moment.

So, she let him enjoy it a little more. Once his pale cheeks began to turn a light shade of pink, she tapped his shoulder.

"Come on, let's go inside. We're both wet, and I don't know about you, but I know a cold is on its way!" Misa dared to grab the man, clasping his hand in a gentle hold; _damn, he was freezing_. That pulled him from his reverie, his wide eyes looking down to their intertwined hands. L made no move to pull away, so Misa led him back inside the building and down the stairs to where her apartment once was.

She nabbed a couple of towels and met him in the stairwell. She tossed him one, and he nodded in thanks, tossing it over his dripping hair.

"If I get sick, I want you to take care of me!" Misa joked, offering her kind laugh. L gave, in return, his awkward smile.

"Getting sick is mind over matter. Think healthy and you will be."

"I'll have to try it!"

Again, the awkward silence took over. This time, L was the first to make the move. He perched himself at the top of the landing, patting the marble space beside him. Misa sat, peeling her wet sweater off her chilled skin, patting herself dry.

"You are being very kind to me today. The chance of you being the Second Kira has raised by three percent. The overall percentage is now eighty-nine." L mused as he ran his thumb along his lips.

"I'm being nice because I want to be…" Misa was truly offended, even if L was right. She had to get to the bread and butter of the whole thing before he started to dissect her.

"I don't necessarily believe that. There is a reason."

"You're right, there is. Ryu… L," Misa pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her knees upon them ", you need to fake your death."

"Whatever for?" L was intrigued, to say the least. Misa could tell, because he slightly pivoted her body towards her.

"You want to catch Kira, right? That's why you need to fake your death. Watari too. Pretend to have a heart attack and you'll either prove… or disprove that Light Yagami is Kira." Misa laid it all on the table.

"Nothing makes sense anymore." L spoke.

"Are you going to take my advice?"

"I'm not certain I will. As the most probable Second Kira, this may be a move to trap me."

"As the truest friend you have, this may be my way of helping you." Misa countered, gently taking his towel from him, patting his exposed neck and face. She rubbed the towel through his hair; he grimaced for a moment before letting her go ahead. When she was satisfied, she handed the towel to him.

"You look like a fluffy hamster." She giggled, patting his puffy hair. Then she walked down the stairs, leaving him behind with his thoughts. When L was out of earshot, Rem emerged in front of her, pulling Misa into a dark little room just off the stairwell.

"If all else fails, write Light's name in your book." She whispered, feeling defeated. Light had treated her like shit, but she still loved him in a twisted way.

"I will, Misa." Rem didn't take a moment to reply.

"If you do, does that mean you accidently save me and lengthen my life?"

"Yes. I will turn into what Gelus had turned into; something that is neither sand nor rust."

That struck a chord in Misa. She had never met Gelus, so his story never hit the core of her heart. But the idea of Rem crumbling before her eyes somewhere alone, or even worse, in a room surrounded by people who didn't know she could see Rem and couldn't cry… that was Hell. Cameras be damned; Misa leapt onto the Shinigami, wrapping her arms around her neck. Rem wrapped her bony arms around the girl, letting her hands sprawl across the girl's back.

Shinigami's did not need air, but Rem took a deep breath, smelling Misa's hair. For the first time in an eternity, she was content. She would cherish the scent of her into the Beyond.

"Don't do it unless you have to," Misa whimpered ", and if you do have to? I'm going to miss you, so much."

"I shall miss you as well, dear Misa." She turned her head, blue lips resting against the top of her head. Rem didn't dare lay a kiss upon her; this was as close as she could get. She held onto Misa until she knew the moment had outgrown itself. The pair parted and gained their composure.

"Okay… I'll be going down to the hub now. Here's hoping it all doesn't crash and burn." Misa took Rem's hand, giving her a smile before putting on her cheerful façade and skipping down the steps.


End file.
